Ryan Henson
Sergeant '''Ryan Winston Henson '''is a Canadian JTF2 operative who served 2 tours in Afghanistan and then was sent to support US soldiers in North Korea. He was born in 1983 in Moncton, New Brunswick. He also served as second in command in Phoenix 1-3, forming strong bonds with Delta Force and eventually working with them for a long time. Biography Early Life Ryan Henson was born into a family of condecorated military officers, his father being Spencer W. Henson, reaching the rank of Brigadier in 1974, as the youngest of 4 children, he often spent his time in the outdoors, skill that made him an expert in survival. Military Career In 2010 he joined the Canadian Forces, serving two tours in Afghanistan, his 2 brothers chose to enlist as well, and they were coincidentally in the same unit, their sister enlisted the Air Force, who still hasn't been in combat. During his training he was comfortable with the discipline in the military, but his brothers weren't, after training they were sent to Afghanistan to assist units in Kandahar. First Tour in Afghanistan In May of 2010 Henson and his brothers were sent to fight in the Shah-i-kot Valley, where a high ranking Taliban bombmaker was thought to be hiding, Henson's unit was responsible for capturing, and so he got promoted to Master Corporal, this made his parents very proud of him. Second Tour In June of 2010, he didn't run with the same luck, he participated in a peacekeeping operation in Kabul, but they got bombarded by mortars which almost killed him and his brothers, his brother Fred lost his leg in combat and his brother Barry suffered from PTSD. He earned his nickname "Moose" in this operation after lifting a brick wall that fell as a consequence of an RPG rocket on an Afghani woman who was nearly killed by the wall. Service in North Korea He served with the legendary Phoenix unit in the 1st SFOD-D during a short conflict between USA and North Korea. His first mission was to seize an unmarked submarine on the Japanese coast. During the attack he met with fellow soldiers Jack Trent, Jorge Torrado and Becky Pearson. When the team infiltrated the submarine, Ryan fought along his team against the North Korean crew, while they reached the bridge, Ryan was assaulted by a North Korean soldier and beat him mercilessly, but Ryan managed to overpower his enemy and clubbed him with a crowbar. Upon reaching the bridge, the captain was captured and the submarine was confiscated. Ryan's second mission with the Deltas was in the Russo-Korean border to rescue a Russian agent named Dimitry Orlov, containing high value information on plans of the KPA. Ryan's team worked alongside a Lockheed AC-5 Wraith. During the firefight, Ryan, Jack and Jorge took an SUV to reach the safehouse, disguising themselves as KPA, when they reached the safehouse, they opened fire and rescued Orlov. After His Military Career Henson married hotel receptionist Hanna Nowitski in 2023 and in 2028 he retired from military service, he started a logging business in Nova Scotia until he died of natural causes in 2079. Trivia *Henson wears a necklace with a Kalashnikov 7.62x39mm ammunition he got from a dead North Korean soldier, he engraved the words "Just a small effort" on it. *Henson is the only member of the team that does not have US citizenship or permanent residence. *According to Jack, he is able to smash a brick with his head and easily break it, this has been proven by Becky Pearson when she smashed an AK-74 on his head and the gun was bashed. *Henson is the only member of Phoenix team to have an 1800's era double barrel shotgun with him, he rarely uses it and he only uses it on emergencies. *Ryan has 2 brothers and one sister, his oldest sibling is her sister, Whitney, then his brother Fred, Barry and him. *He seems to be the most friendly to Skyler upon his arrival, but eventually his others squadmates build a long-lasting relation with him. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Covert Ops series Category:Phoenix 1-3 Category:Covert Ops: A New Dawn Category:Covert Ops: Dawn of Mayhem Category:Covert Ops: Art of War